1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a process for signal transmission without electric connection through a conducting wall, which may for example be the hull of a ship, and a device for implementing same.
The process of the invention may be used for example in the field of ultra-sonic remote detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sonar systems generally comprise transmitter-receiver transducers disposed inside the hull of ships and connected to a signal generator by electric conductors passing through the walls of the ship. Preferably, these transducers are housed in shaped bodies fixed to the hull. The installation of the different elements of an ultra-sonic remote detection system on board a ship requires the system to be adapted at least to allow signal transmission cables to pass through the hull to the ultra-sonic transmission-reception means. Such adaptation, which is costly, for it very often requires placing the boat in a dry dock, is not always desirable especially when the ultra-sonic remote detection system is only installed temporarily, for the requirements of a particular application.
The signal transmission process of the invention allows a boat to be very easily equipped with an acoustic remote detection system, without requiring modification of the hull.